


Daddy's Little Monster

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [22]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: The three youngest of the family go out on the town causing mischief and Audrey earns her own official title.





	

“Up and at ‘em little sister!” Audrey heard. She was shoved out of bed. She growled and sat up. “What?” she hissed at her older brother.

“We’re going out tonight”, he told her.

“Do mom and dad know?”

“Do you think they’d let us go out if they knew?”

“Got the keys to the Lamborghini?”

He gave her a smirk, identical to their father’s, and pulled them out of his leather jacket. “Now make yourself all pretty or something. Lover boy and I are going to get everything ready”, Kristofer said and left the room.

Audrey picked herself up from the floor and looked through her closet. She pouted when she couldn’t find anything good to wear.

A light-bulb went off in her mind and she made her way to her aunt’s room.

She rifled through Harley’s clothing until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the outfit and went to work making herself look as similar to her aunt as she could.

There was a knock at the door.

Audrey smirked and grabbed her aunt’s bat. She opened the door, swung the bat over her shoulders, and said, “Hiya boys”. She watched as both their mouths dropped open. “Whatssa matter, Puddin’? Don’t you like it?” she asked Gabriel.

“Babe, I love you, but I really don’t want to sleep with your aunt”, he said.

“Can we go now?” Kristofer whined.

“Someone’s chomping at the bit to cause some mischief”, Audrey teased.

“I just want to get out of here before Frost or dad realizes the car is gone”, Kristofer said.

“Shit”, Audrey cursed. She had forgotten about Frost. “Come on then”, Audrey said.

The three of them bolted for the garage and sped off into Gotham.

* * *

“So, brother dearest, what is on the agenda for tonight?” Audrey asked him as Gabriel drove the Lamborghini.

“Hmmm, blow up the GCPD, Wayne Enterprises, and the Gotham City Bank”, Kristofer told her.

“That’s a lot of fireworks”.

“I would ask if you’re fucking insane, but I already know the answer to that”, Gabriel said.

“Hi kettle, my name’s pot”, Kristofer said, “I’ve had these bombs rigged for weeks now”.

“So what’s first?” Audrey asked.

“Well obviously if we’re going out on the town, we’re gonna need some cash”, Kristofer said, pulling out a detonator. He pressed the button and there was a loud explosion and smoke. “Step one”, he said, “Step two”. He pressed another button and there was another loud explosion. “Cops taken care of. Now for the finale”. He pressed the final button and there was a final explosion.

Audrey climbed onto the roof of the Lamborghini and looked around her.

Gotham was on fire and it was all thanks to her brother. Her heartbeat sped up and adrenaline flowed through her veins.

“Hold on!” Gabriel said as he floored it.

The wind rushed through her hair, just adding to the experience.

They pulled up to the bank, where Gabriel handed Audrey a bag.

“Don’t get yourself killed”, Gabriel said grabbing her arm.

She kissed him and ran into the bank. She went to the vault, which was wide open and started shoving money into the bag. She rifled through the safety deposit boxes and grabbed the contents. She ran back to car and threw the bag to Kristofer.

A helicopter appeared above them.

“Attention citizens of Gotham! Gotham is now under new management”, they heard.

“You told dad?!?!” Audrey yelled at her brother.

“What? I didn’t tell him anything!” Kristofer yelled back at her.

Gabriel simply smirked.

“Gabe?” Audrey asked.

“Oh come on. You don’t honestly believe I was going to leave the boss man out of this?” Gabriel said.

The Joker threw something out of the helicopter and it went plummeting to the ground.

It was the body of the Batman.

Audrey clicked her tongue. “Batsy, batsy, batsy”, she said, sounding exactly like her aunt.

“The boss man wants us back to the warehouse”, Gabriel said. He floored the Lamborghini, with Audrey still on top.

When they arrived at the warehouse, her father walked up to the car and Gabriel handed him the keys.

The Joker walked up to Audrey and helped her down off the car.

He smirked and said, “Daddy’s Little Monster indeed”. He kissed her forehead and handed her the keys.

Audrey smiled. Her family’s second reign of terror had just begun.


End file.
